


Worthy

by wordstothewisereaders



Series: Destiel Works [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 12x12 spoilers, Angst, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, SPN - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 05:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9804995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstothewisereaders/pseuds/wordstothewisereaders
Summary: It's funny how one situation where the most probable outcome is death can bring out feelings that would otherwise never be spoken of under any circumstances. At least, that's what Dean thought. No other time would he be contemplating finally revealing the reason behind his persistent pining the past nine years. Hell, if he hadn't have seen Cas bleeding out in that beaten barn a few hours ago, none of this would be running through his mind period. It was all Cas' fault, he decided, that he had these distracting, confusing feelings anyway.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers from 12x12 "Stuck in the Middle (With You)"

***

It's funny how one situation where the most probable outcome is death can bring out feelings that would otherwise never be spoken of under any circumstances. At least, that's what Dean thought. No other time would he be contemplating finally revealing the reason behind his persistent pining the past nine years. Hell, if he hadn't have seen Cas bleeding out in that beaten barn a few hours ago, none of this would be running through his mind period. It was all Cas' fault, he decided, that he had these distracting, confusing feelings anyway.

The two were both settled in their respective seats in the kitchen. An awkward silence filled the room as both relived the earlier fiasco in their minds. Dean tried desperately not to think about almost losing Cas. He tried not to picture the terrifying black webs from the lance covering the angel's face. Mostly, he tried not to hear his supposed last words as the life slowly faded out of him. The question he had been holding back finally came out.

"Cas, did you really mean what you said earlier?" Dean asked, wanting, - no, needing - to know.

Cas stared at him, remembering his short speech. "Yes, Dean, every word."

"You kn-you know that we would never leave you?" Dean said.

"You should have." Cas stated simply, never changing expressions.

Dean looked at him disbelievingly. He hated how low Cas believed his self-worth was when he hung the moon in Dean's eyes. It hurt him deeper than most things could.

"I see what it did to you, all of you staying I mean. You're all hurt, even though you hide it. I see it in the way you're walking that something's wrong, and I am truly sorry that I have inflicted that upon you." Cas said, guilt shadowing his eyes.

"No. No, we would die for you. I would die for you. There's no question that what we just did was the right thing." Dean said, feeling his heart break slowly.

Cas shook is head, looking into his lap ashamedly. Dean got out of his seat, circling the table and stopping in front of his best friend. He took his chin gently in one hand and raised it until those blue eyes were looking up at him.

"You listen to me, because I'm only going to say it once. You are worth way more than you think you are. You dragged mine and Sam's ass out of more deadly situations than I can count. You are our family, Cas, and that means more than words can say. Don't you ever think that you're not worth it." Dean said, his voice gruff and meaningful.

Cas rose to stand. Dean took his hand and laced their fingers lightly in his, as if it would break if he squeezed too hard.

"Thank you, Dean, but my self-worth is unimportant." Cas whispered, staring at their intertwined hands.

Dean sighed. Obviously words were not enough. Instead of offering reassurance, Dean leaned in and kissed Cas. He poured all of his love into that one action, making sure Cas knew just how much he meant to Dean. When he pulled back, Cas' eyes were staring up at him again, sparkling.

"Hey, Cas. I love you, too."

***

Later that night, when they're pressed up against each other in Dean's bed, the hunter tells his angel just how much he is worth.

"You deserve the world, Cas." Dean whispered, nuzzling his face into Cas' neck.

Cas smiles lightly into Dean's chest. He was more comfortable than he ever had been, since he ditched his normal attire for something more casual and crawled under the covers with Dean. This was what contentment felt like. Some of the self hatred melted away where he could fully enjoy their mutual love.

"I love you, Dean." Cas' muffled voice replied. 

He felt Dean pull him closer.

"I love you, too, angel"


End file.
